Le combat de Thor
by MlleMau
Summary: [Challenge "Trois façons de voir" du Collectif NoName] Il y avait différentes façons de raconter un récit. Thor déclamait ses glorieux combats à tout le monde, Padern n'était plus écouté de quiconque, et Loki avait appris à se taire.


**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

 **Je me suis habituée à cette petite formulation qui, selon moi, sait interpeller auteurs et lecteurs, comme le souhaite le _Collectif NoName_ (voir lien sur mon profil). Le challenge du mois de Mars s'intitule "Trois façons de le voir", thème que j'ai tout de suite apprécié et que je devais vous offrir, même avec 24 heures de retard - mea culpa !**

 _« Propose trois musiques/images/citations à tes lecteurs et confie-leur pourquoi ces trois choses-là t'inspirent ! »_ **: Je choisis musique, et je vous propose Le Roi sous la Montagne d'Edvard Grieg, chef d'œuvre parmi les chefs d'œuvre, je pourrais l'écouter toute ma vie s'il le fallait. En deuxième, je choisis la Marche de Radetzky de Johann Strauss, qui est si entraînante et qui me rappelle constamment les pubs amusantes de Maison du Monde, et en troisième, la Chevauchée des Walkyries de Richard Wagner, qui est si motivante que je pourrais conquérir le monde avec Loki !**

* * *

Aux premières heures du jour, alors que je m'entraînais dans la cour, un messager apparut, courant à ma rencontre afin de m'informer de la convocation expresse de mon père, le Roi d'Asgard, Roi de tous les Rois. Je me hâtais à me rendre à la salle du trône, là, j'y trouvai mon frère, qui avait également été appelé. Nous nous avançâmes dans l'immense salle d'or, jusqu'au pied du trône où, selon la coutume, nous nous étions inclinés. Le grand Odin nous rappela alors le crime du fils de Durlo, autrefois noble et honorable guerrier, qui avait pris la fuite. Il nous annonça que le scélérat avait été retrouvé, et qu'il était temps de rendre la justice. « C'est à vous, mes fils, déclara-t-il, qui faîtes la fierté du Royaume d'Asgard, qu'il revient d'arrêter ce meurtrier, car vous seuls en êtes capables. » Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je parte aussitôt m'équiper de mon armure et de mon manteau, couleur de rubis, symbole de mon état princier, et que Mjölnir, l'arme des dieux, ne vînt à moi. Je sautai sur ma jument, je partis à bride abattue jusqu'au Pont Arc-en-ciel où Heimdall nous emmena sur Midgard, le pays des Hommes.

À peine étions-nous arrivés que nous nous mîmes en chasse. J'utilisai alors mes talents de pistage, trouvant le moindre indice du passage du meurtrier, comme on traquerait une bête féroce : il s'agissait de la trouver sans qu'elle ne nous entendît, pour ne lui laissait aucune chance de fuite. Je découvris la bête acculée, encore ignorante de la présence de ses chasseurs, tranquille, assise, à se sustenter, telle la biche lapant l'eau fraîche d'une mare avant d'être la victime d'un prédateur dont elle ne peut se défaire. Il était temps de partir à la chasse mais avant, j'enjoignis mon frère à respecter l'honneur des guerriers et à ne pas rendre un combat inégal en nombre, et ce malgré l'atrocité du crime commis.

Je m'approchai alors, seul, de ce qui fut autrefois le fils de Durlo l'Intrépide. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir, au contraire, il avait déjà empoigné les armes. Comme j'avais encore l'âme clémente, je lui dis : « Padern, fils de Durlo, pour ton crime abominable, il te faut répondre à la justice d'Odin, Père de Toute Chose, qui jadis, t'avait accordé sa confiance et sa bénédiction. Rends-toi et tu recevras un juste châtiment pour ton forfait ! » Mais la lame du traître, alors abaissée, répondit par le sifflement du mouvement rapide et par le choc de l'acier contre l'acier, et le combat commença. J'étais, bien malgré moi, attristé par cette lutte, car j'avais déjà combattu auprès de lui, je lui avais confié ma vie comme il m'avait confié la sienne. Mais l'horreur de son acte me répugnait et me donnait la vigueur nécessaire à faire face à ce qui fut un si vaillant et puissant guerrier.

Les premiers coups me furent défavorables, car j'avais encore l'âme gracieuse. Je ne parvenais pas à percer l'égide du serpent, qui lui n'ayant aucun scrupule à commettre un nouveau forfait, attaquait avec véhémence, projetant sa lame avec force et habileté. Un coup d'estoc manqua de me transpercer le foie, mais je l'évitai avec aise, me permettant ainsi de reprendre mon équilibre et de parer les suivantes. La terre, paisible à notre arrivée, était foudroyée par le fracas de nos armes, l'éclat solaire se reflétait sur sa lame meurtrière, rappelant la luisance d'un vicieux poison. L'œil cruel de mon ennemi réclamait un sang qui gicla quand sa lame parvint à m'érafler l'épaule, un sourire horrible sembla lui déformer le visage, illuminé par l'éclat fou de son iris. L'abjection de ce regard était épouvantable. J'y répondis en fracassant avec force Mjölnir sur le sol, et la puissance du coup le creusa, créant une balafre dans la terre et qui envoya le meurtrier dans les airs. Son puissant corps se fracassa contre un grand rocher qui se trouvait là, provoquant un craquement – je ne saurais dire s'il venait du rocher ou de ses os. Mais le traître se releva.

Je lui faisais face, le coup lui avait été rude, je lui proposai à nouveau de se rendre, hélas !, il refusa. Je chargeai à nouveau avec une telle force qu'une montagne aurait cédé, mais mon adversaire était lui aussi fort, et si nos armes n'avaient été enchantées par l'ingéniosité des nains, elles se seraient brisées en mille morceaux. Je combattais avec bravoure dans ce qui était certainement mon combat le plus ardu, face à mon rival de toujours. Je frappais, il frappait, mais nous n'arrivions pas à nous toucher, si habiles que nous étions. Après un long moment de combat acharné, un coup me fit plier genou, et si ma réaction rapide ne m'avait pas permis de riposter, il m'aurait tranché en deux. Mais de mon marteau, je le fis reculer de plusieurs pas et tomber à genoux. Je n'attendis pas pour fondre à nouveau sur mon ennemi, et dans notre élan, nous brisâmes un mur dans un grand fracas, les fondations du bâtiment rustique tremblèrent, la poussière m'aveugla un instant, ce qui fit suffisant à mon adversaire pour se remettre du coup que je venais de lui porter, et de m'envoyer valser à mon tour, me percutant avec la force du sanglier. Nous étions alors tous les deux étourdis, mais nous reprîmes notre lutte, prêts tous les deux à défendre notre cause. A nouveau, le combat s'éternisa sans que l'un de nous ne parvînt à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Au prix de ma patience, je fus récompensais, et alors que le traître me croyait acculé, je brisais son égide et le mettais à terre dans un cri de douleur épouvantable. Alors, je profitai de sa faiblesse pour brandir Mjolnir, et j'appelai à moi la foudre, que j'abattis sur mon ennemi, et dans la fumée et l'odeur de chair brûlée, je vainquis.

* * *

Tu étais misérable, maintenant. Avant, tu festoyais de mille mets exotiques pendant une dizaine d'heures, toute la nuit, tu parlais à des centaines de personnes, tu dansais avec dix jeunes femmes différentes et toutes plus belles que les autres. Pourquoi avais-tu anéanti ce bonheur ? Tu te sustentais d'un pathétique fromage midgardien, volé à des fermiers plus riches que toi. Tu étais assis sur la parcelle la moins boueuse que tu avais pu trouver. Si ces crédules humains t'avaient trouvé, ils t'auraient pris pour une étoile tombée du ciel, tant ton armure forgée du plus pur des aciers scintillait au soleil, néanmoins tâchée de boue. Tu savais que même eux, ces ingénus, auraient compris ta déchéance. Pourquoi l'avoir provoquée ? Tu te rassurais en regardant ces vaches à l'œil vide, dont les mâchoires s'agitaient lentement tandis qu'elles t'observaient, incapables de ressentir la moindre curiosité. Ce monde si trivial et petit ne pouvait que t'offrir une bonne cachette, car oublié de tous. Ses habitants ne te connaissaient pas, et ils ne savaient communiquer avec les autres mondes, quant aux Asgardiens, ils regardaient dans cette direction avec indifférence – là, tu échapperais sans doute aux regards de Heimdall.

Tu déglutissais avec peine ta pitance, si amer que tu étais. Tu te souvenais de toute ta gloire fils d'un Seigneur de Vanaheim, béni par la main d'Odin lui-même quand tu étais bambin, devenu prodige par cette bénédiction, guerrier imbattable de son fait, le champion des Vanes. Tu étais adulé pour tout cela, tu jouissais d'un bonheur infini, tu étais l'égal du tout-puissant Thor. Tu ne t'en souvenais pas, mais tu connaissais l'histoire de ta vie par cœur, ton père te l'avait racontée autant de fois qu'il était possible. Tu n'étais qu'un être emmailloté lorsque le Roi d'Asgard s'était rendu sur Vanaheim. Tes parents étaient invités au banquet, ils t'avaient pris pour demander la bénédiction du Père de Toute Chose. Alors il t'avait pris dans ses bras, tes yeux étaient ouverts sur le monde, malgré ton très jeune âge, tu voyais déjà tout mieux que les autres, et Odin en avait été émerveillé. Il t'avait alors fait la plus belle bénédiction qu'on eût vue sur Vanaheim, et depuis ce jour, tu voyais ce qui allait se passer peu de temps avant que cela ne se produise. Tu savais quand un verre allait se briser, alors tu le rattrapais dans sa chute, tu savais quand un ennemi allait t'attaquer, alors tu le parais dans sa tentative. Ton don de précognition t'avait permis de devenir le grand guerrier que tu étais, et tu n'oubliais jamais le cadeau que t'avais fait Odin.

Mais quand tu avais vu cet acte épouvantable, cette infamie qui toucherait ta famille, ce malheur qui briserait ton cœur, ce meurtre abject, tu avais compris toute l'étendue de ta malédiction. Tu n'en comprenais pas les raisons, mais tu savais ce qui se passerait, si tu n'agissais pas. Durant quelques secondes, tu avais été déchiré de l'intérieur, oppressé par le peu de temps qu'il te restait, écrasé par le poids de ta vision, tu ne pouvais supporter que cela se passât. Alors, tu avais dégainé ton épée, et avant que tous ne voient l'ignominie qui allait être commise, tu avais tranché la tête de ton propre père, sous les yeux horrifiés de ta mère, à qui tu avais sauvé la vie, sans que personne le ne sût.

Meurtrier, assassin, parricide, tous t'avaient blâmé, tous t'avaient haï, ils criaient cruauté, ils appelaient vengeance. Ils ne t'écoutèrent pas, ils ne voyaient que l'acte horrible que tu avais commis, tu ne pensais qu'à ce qui aurait pu se passer et tu ne pouvais pas les laisser t'arrêter – parce que tu avais fais ce qui était juste. Mais quand tu vis l'arrivée des deux princes d'Asgard, tu ne pris pas la fuite. Tu demeuras, et tu les attendis. Tu les connaissais, et tu savais qu'avec la rapidité de Thor et la ruse de Loki, ils te retrouveraient rapidement. Ainsi tu avais été retrouvé, et il ne te restait plus qu'à te battre pour ta liberté. Tu finissais ton maigre repas quand apparut Thor, rutilant dans son armure, suivi de Loki, son air indifférent et calculateur tout à la fois. Tu savais de qui te méfier. Le Dieu de la foudre t'interpella, il avait ce sourire du combat glorieux à venir, tu le connaissais bien, pour avoir eu le même. Il te proposait de te rendre tu avais déjà eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Tu savais les mots que tu allais prononcer, tu avais besoin de clamer encore et encore ton innocence, tu te devais de révéler aux fils la malédiction que lui avais lancé leur père, mais tu vis alors Thor t'attaquer sans te laisser le temps de parler. Alors, tu levas ton épée et ton bouclier quelques très courts instants avant qu'il ne brandît Mjölnir. Pauvre Padern, tu compris que plus personne ne t'écouterait.

Tu voyais par avance les attaques, tu n'avais aucun mal à les contrer et à percer leur ouverture, et cela te rappelait constamment ta malédiction. Tu avais tué ton propre père à cause d'elle. Lorsque, dans tes réflexes guerriers, ton épée entama la chair de ce qui fut ton ami, tu te sentis infiniment triste. Tu ne voulais plus commettre le mal par avance du mal, mais tu te sentais obligé de révéler l'injustice qui fut tienne – et le combat continua. Thor allait frapper le sol de Mjölnir, tu serais projeté et des éclats te blesseraient, alors tu te protégeas de ton bouclier, et ton dos heurta un rocher plat. Le choc avait été rude, mais tu sentis quand même une caresse sur ta tempe. Tu te relevas, Thor te regardait, goguenard, fier de sa riposte. Avec condescendance, il te demanda :

 **« Tu en veux encore ? »**

Tu ne te prêtas pas à ce jeu, et en réponse, tu relevas lame et écu. Tu vis le coup à venir, mais alors tout était flou, cela te fit peur, mais tu parvins quand même à parer de ton épée Mjölnir. Tu ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Depuis toujours, tu voyais l'avenir proche et jamais cela ne t'avait fait défaut, tu anticipais, tu réagissais, tu gagnais chaque combat par avance. Mais peu à peu, tes visions se brouillaient, elles devenaient moins précises, moins rapides, puis elles disparurent. Tu ne comprenais pas comment, mais ta malédiction n'était plus. Tu vivais alors l'instant présent, tu regardais Thor et tu devais redoubler d'effort pour le bloquer. Même sans ta précognition, tu restais l'égal du prince d'Asgard. Tu lanças ton épée vers la tête de ton ancien frère d'armes, mais il se baissa, tu en fus tout surpris, tu ne l'avais pas vu, pas plus que le coup de marteau venu d'en bas. Tu reculas, tu grognas de douleur, tu finis par tomber à genoux à ton tour, tu avais peur, et pourtant tu entendis la voix railleuse de Loki, à côté de toi, qui t'agaça.

 **« Ça doit faire mal. »**

 **_ Tu veux essayer, peut-être ? »**

Mais alors, Thor fondait sur toi en criant, il te percuta et vous envoya contre le mur d'un poulailler qui céda sous notre élan. Vous vous retrouvâtes à terre l'un et l'autre, tu te relevas et tu percutas à ton tour ton adversaire de toute ta force, vous vous retrouvèrent dans les champs à nouveau, par terre dans la boue fermière, tous les deux étourdis des coups reçus. Tu n'abandonnais pas, tu t'acharnais pour ta liberté, mais une frappe plus forte que les autres te fit perdre ton équilibre et ton bouclier. Pourtant tu étais prêt à te relever aussitôt, tu étais prête à te battre toujours, mais tu ne pus te redresser. Tu crias de douleur et tu regardas ton pied où une dague était enfoncée, elle te blessait et t'immobilisait. Tu relevais les yeux pour chercher Loki, mais un éclair te frappa, tu tombais, ta tête se faisait lourde, tu vis l'éclat vert d'une cape avant de voir noir.

* * *

Il était tôt, et pourtant le second Prince d'Asgard était déjà plongé dans ses responsabilités administratives. Il n'aimait pas ces papiers, mais ces tâches lui étaient revenues quand son frère avait effrayé tous les domestiques du palais en charge de le réveiller de bon matin. Ce matin-là, un messager vint l'importuner pour annoncer qu'il était convoqué par le Roi d'Asgard, ainsi que son frère. Il remercia le domestique qui, pourtant, resta immobile et l'air penaud. Il avait l'air misérable. Loki leva les yeux au ciel, affirma qu'il irait porter le message à son frère pas du tout matinal, ce qui lui vaut mille remerciements et louanges de la part du pauvre hère qui s'empressa de partir avant que le Dieu ne changeât d'avis. Le cadet rejoignit alors la chambre tant crainte, y pénétra sans gêne, ouvrit d'un geste ample les tentures et se téléporta aussitôt après pour éviter de se prendre un marteau enchanté en pleine tête. Il se tenait à côté du lit et annonça :

 **« Thor, il faut te lever. »**

Il s'était à nouveau téléporté pour éviter un oreiller, se retrouvant de l'autre côté du lit, assis sur le bord.

 **« Père nous demande. »**

En réponse, il entendit un grognement étouffé par le matelas. Il comprit vaguement un « pourquoi » auquel il répondit :

 **« À propos de Padern.**

 **_ Il l'a retrouvé ?**

 **_ Je doute qu'on nous convoque si ce n'était pas le cas. »**

Thor grogna à nouveau, repassa son bras nu sous son oreiller, râla que Heimdall pouvait le surveiller en attendant une heure digne. Loki soupira d'agacement et arracha les draps de son frère, qui aussitôt, forma une boule frissonnante avec son corps. Il le traita de bilgesnipe cruel, mais le cadet ne se laissa pas impressionner.

 **« Lève-toi et lave-toi, Père nous attend. »**

Pendant que le futur Roi d'Asgard geignait, son frère ramassa l'oreiller jeté et grimaça quand il le sentit humide. Au bout de longues minutes d'effort, l'aîné était levé, lavé et habillé – le tout avec l'aide de la magie de Loki, qui pourtant, s'était juré de ne plus jamais sa magie pour ça. L'entretien avec le Père de Toute Chose leur apprit ce qu'ils avaient deviné, et ils furent tous les deux envoyés pour arrêter le meurtrier. Ils s'étaient équipés, mais Thor retournait tous les meubles de sa chambre pour retrouver Mjölnir, ce à quoi Loki expliqua que le marteau était dans la cour après que le prince l'a jeté par la fenêtre ce matin.

Ils étaient arrivés à Midgard, plus loin que la position du fugitif afin qu'il ne soit pas alarmé par leur venue. Puisqu'ils connaissaient l'endroit exact où se trouvait Padern, Loki les téléporta tous les deux. À peine étaient-ils arrivés que Thor – il n'avait pas besoin de don de précognition pour savoir que son frère allait faire cela – lui fit un sourire radieux et des yeux suppliants. Avec un soupir et un hochement de tête, le cadet accepta le caprice de son frère. Loki resta en retrait alors que le futur Roi d'Asgard narguait son adversaire et qu'il commençait le combat. Il les observait de loin. Il était évident que Thor n'aurait pas l'avantage tant que son ennemi pouvait prévoir ses actions, et pourtant il se pavanait comme un coq, rejetant cape et cheveux dans un geste théâtral après avoir évité un coup d'estoc. Quand la lame du Vane effleura son frère, il leva un sourcil passablement étonné.

Padern : 1, Thor : 0.

Bien sûr, cela ne plût pas au prince qui, comme à son habitude, réagit de manière disproportionnée. Connaissant cette tactique par cœur pour l'avoir subie quelques fois, le Dieu rusé se protégea de l'onde par sa magie. Le fugitif n'eut pas sa chance et atterrit à côté de lui, et un peu de boue gicla sur les chaussures de Loki. Il grimaça – elles étaient neuves ! – et profita de cette proximité pour s'abaisser, puis il effleura la tempe du guerrier. Il se téléporta l'instant d'après. Il vit son frère, fier de son petit effet, raillait l'autre :

 **« Tu en veux encore ? »**

Padern : 1, Thor : 1. Balle au centre.

Pendant que le combat s'éternisait, il s'était accoudé à une barrière en bois qui constituait un enclos à vaches, ennuyé de perdre ainsi son temps. Il regardait vaguement ses ongles quand il en eut assez d'attendre un nouveau point. Aussitôt, il exerça sa magie pour faire plier le genou de Thor – ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire -, lui évitant par là-même une balafre qu'il aurait exhibé auprès des femmes pendant des siècles, et lui permettant de frapper Padern à un endroit peu honorable.

Padern : 2, Thor : 2.

Le meurtrier tituba quelques pas en arrière, luttant contre la douleur qui émanait de ses attributs virils, et Loki, qui s'était téléporté à côté, eut une grimace de compassion.

 **« Ça doit faire mal.**

 **_ Tu veux essayer, peut-être ?** répliqua sans attendre le Vane.

 **_ Pas touche à mon petit frère ! »**

Affligé, Loki secouait la tête pendant que son frère se jetait comme un vulgaire ivrogne sur son adversaire, croyant encore sauver l'honneur de son petit-frère innocent. Il les observa passer devant lui et briser le mur de ce qui semblait être un poulailler, considérant les caquètements de terreur qui en émanaient. S'il reprenait le compte des points, cela faisait un point pour Thor avec le coup, un point pour Padern pour la provocation, et un autre pour Thor et sa charge de sanglier.

Padern : 3, Thor : 4.

Pris de pitié pour les poules, le Dieu se téléporta dans le poulailler où régnait une cacophonie de mères indignées. Il créa un mur de magie qui empêcha les poules de picorer la blonde chevelure de son frère, avisa l'œuf cassé qui souillait la princière épaule de son frère et qu'il omettrait dans ses épiques récits, et vit Padern chargeait à son tour.

Padern : 4, Thor : 4.

Ce combat devenait ridicule au fur et à mesure qu'ils accumulaient boue et paille sur leur armure. Il était aussi passablement long, et Loki regrettait de ne pas avoir pris sa paperasse administrative pour s'occuper. Il se tenait à l'écart, et lorsque les combattants s'approchaient, il les évita d'un pas. Malheureusement, alors qu'il se reculait, Padern eut un mouvement ample du bras qui percuta le Dieu rusé. Il tomba sur les fesses, se rattrapant en posant ses mains sur le sol une matière spongieuse et encore tiède glissa sous sa paume et entre ses phalanges avec une lenteur qui le répugna. Frissonnant de dégoût, il retira lentement sa main de la matière fécale qui émit un son écœurant, sans oser la regarder. Ce combat n'avait que trop duré ! Avec haine, il tourna son regard vers le salaud qui avait osé faire cela.

Sous un coup de son frère, et aidé par la boue, Padern tomba sur le sol. Avec agilité, Loki lança une dague vengeresse qui se planta dans le pied du criminel. Cette immobilité permit à Thor d'achever le combat d'un éclair.

Un croassement apprit à Loki que Hugin et Munin s'empressaient de rapporter la victoire de son frère.

Thor : 1, Loki : 0.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes très chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tiens d'abord à remercier Sanashiya pour ses conseils - je ne suis pas habile avec l'humour dans mes textes, et elle m'a donné quelques pistes pour la partie de Loki. Avez-vous reconnu les trois genres utilisés ? Pour vous aider, il s'agit de l'épopée, de la tragédie et de la satire. J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que vous percevrez la critique de notre cher Loki.**

 **En attendant, je vous conseille la fanfiction de Madness-Sadness, « Ce corps si froid » dans le fandom Thor, qui est fabuleusement écrite et que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de reviewer - pardonne-moi, Mad' !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
